


Seal On My Shoulder

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [8]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crochet, Don't question it, Fiber Arts, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Romance, Love, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It's a horrible goose and it's in love. Luckily, the seal's okay with it.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Seal On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).




End file.
